thundertreefandomcom-20200215-history
Spring in Thundertree
Once The Adventurers cleared the village and drove off the Werewolves, the village began to grow. Families and merchants moved in, all with the hope of working together to build something. These are the happenings of the first thirteen weeks after the resettlement of the village of Thundertree during the Quiet Year. Week 1 * Townfolk have seen people out in the woods, who then vanish when approached. A local legend develops that the forest is haunted. * Led by Yngvar, a project is started to salvage materials from the ruined buildings and fortify those still standing. Week 2 * The bodies of the former inhabitants, zombies cleared by the Adventurers, have been left to fester. * Aquinas starts a project to see to the dead, establish a cemetery, and give them a proper burial. * +1 Contempt as some of the less pious residents do not see the point of devoting resources to dead zombies. Week 3 * Decon workers discover a strange hourglass with shifting sands. They decide it is cursed and solicit help from Øh to destroy it. * Seiveril starts a project to convert a vacant building into a temple of Kord. * +2 Contempt as some townsfolk are hesitant and frightened of Kord's teachings of strength and battle. Week 4 * The girl, Kele Wednesday, daughter of a builder, tempts young children to run into the haunted forest as deep as they can. Her family is shunned by the merchants, yet her family is at a loss from this uncharacteristic behavior of their daughter, Kele * Project Completed. The monsters were burned and all the zombie corpses were taken across the river. Those that could be were identified and given a proper burial with little markers. A large boulder on the site was inscribed as a memorial to those lost in the eruption of Mount Hotenow. * Discovery. Rumors swirl that powers within the destroyed magic hourglass possessed the young girl, Kele, after it is discovered that the week prior, she was the one that urged four missing children into the woods who still have not returned. * +2 Contempt as the families of the missing children express their ire. Week 5 * An old man emerges and confesses that he likes to make art out of the remains of human bodies. It's a perversion, an obsession; he has desecrated bodies and made "art", made statues, furniture, and jewelry. He believes that this is an asset. He wants to open an art store in the town. He doesn't realize how wrong this is. This is the soon to be infamous, Sabaté Grigger. * A discussion is held. What to do about Sabaté. Most think he should be killed, some have a novel idea of establishing a justice system with things called "laws." * +6 Contempt. Everyone is horrified by Sabaté's work. Week 6 * A kindly Aarakocra by the name of Dex arrives, promising he is normal and not hostile. Everyone believes him, they guess. He's on a mission to find one component of the Rod of Seven Parts that the wind dukes have tasked him with finding. * A project begins to build a permanent bridge because the ferry we have been using is too dangerous. Better access to the caves across the river is needed to search for silver to make weapons to defend from werewolves. * +1 Contempt. Ferryman is pissed he will be out of work. '-1 Contempt.' People finally noticed all the dead bodies are gone and are all like "ok yeah that is pretty nice." Week 7 * The Adventurers are established to be the group of the highest status in the town. Most tend to look to them as leaders by default. * Project Completed: Salvage and Rebuild. Many new buildings are now inhabitable, the tavern has reopened, and there are a few more shops and lots more places to live. Shelter is no longer a scarcity. * Project Completed: Temple of Kord. There's a statue where the altar would be, a man holding a spear. All must kneel. Mats on the floor. Along the walls are practice dummies to test your skills. Basically a dojo. * Discovery. The body of Kele Wednesday, the cursed girl, was found outside her home in the back by her window, horribly mauled (apparently) by a wild animal. * +1 Contempt. Some townsfolk aren't happy that the adventurers are clearly in charge. They don't think it is fair that only strongest or most magical are in the highest social tier, and other's merits are not considered. Week 8 * Another community is discovered, Fire Giants, living near Mount Hotenow. * Project Completed: Bridge. A drawbridge was finished, two wooden platform towers with chains controlled by a big crank lower the entire movable plank bridge. Bait shack set up for fishers. * Aquinas and Seiveril start a project to begin making rudimentary wooden weapons and training a militia. Week 9 * At the parents' discretion, children of the community are used as unskilled laborers. Stronger boys to tasks of carrying things for the builders, while younger children serve as messengers. * Discovery. The Adventurers establish the tavern as an informal meeting place for town council business. Week 10 * It is discovered that a path that leads towards the mountain leads to a large and well defensible watch tower in ruin. * The father of Kele Wednesday, Josiah, starts a project to investigate the murder of the daughter. Three weeks have passed, and he is not satisfied with the explanation of "wild animal attack." Aquinas has signed off on the investigation and will receive any reports. * +1 Contempt as Øh (or is it Ick?) is nervous about the investigation. '-1 Contempt' by some folk who assume Sabaté Grigger is responsible for the murder. Week 11 * Ick witnesses a bad omen: a blood moon. A waxing moon, not full, but it is beet red. He interprets this as the coming of something problematic(k). Ick is a fortune teller, but not very good at it. * Ick starts a project to recruit a group of laborers to establish silver operations in the caves beyond the river. Ick promises his weight in silver to all interested. * +1 Contempt. Drawing the dead across the river ferry is their last ride. But makes it very poetic sounding. (DM note, I have no idea what this means.) Week 12 * A natural predator shows itself: giant burrowing naked molerats. Thus far, folks have been able to chase them off, however they do seem hostile and potentially dangerous. * Project Completed: Murder Investigation. It is clear that Kele was not killed by a giant molerat, however, all evidence does point to a wild animal. Even still, Josaih believes it was someone in the town. Without any real evidence, he irrationally thinks the Werewolves were behind it and those in town are covering it up. Anyone who does not see this or immediately help him also at fault in his mind. He is lashing out at any minor grievance he has with others. * Project Completed: Thundertree Militia. As they were wrapping up training, the molerat problem occurred. The militia is now on patrol for molerat inquisitors. They're armed with 8-9 ft long sharpened spears, Seven Samurai-style. There is now an alarm bell mounted at the top of wizard's tower with a rope that comes down. * A new project is started, to Build! That! Wall! It will be made from tree trunks, staked vertically, 12 feet tall, and have four gates. There will be a platform along inside of the wall, 7 feet up with stairs leading up to the platform. 12 weeks total. First 6 weeks devoted to setting up the skeleton of the wall, the vertical surface. Second 6 weeks for platforms, gates, stairs, reinforcements. Week 13 * Discovered that there's a sub-basement in the ruined tower to the north with a stone floor; anywhere else we store food the molerats come thru and eat it. So we store meat, fish, and grains out of the town. It's risky because ppl have to leave town defenses each day to get supplies, and also it's super inconvenient because it's OUTSIDE of the town. Once the wall is built this will be even a bigger problem. * Project Complete: Silver was discovered in the caves and mining operations to retrieve it begins. Ick refuses to go down there or touch anything brought up. * Discovery: Ignis, a herald of the Fires Below arrives in town and begins proselytizing in the town center. Tells of the great creature Maegera under the volcano, who's wrath is terrible and must be appeased and respected. The destruction of the town 30 years ago is proof of her wrath. * +1 Contempt as Ick's miners think Ignis the fire cultist is a huge joke. Downtime Dex: 8 weeks * Dex arrived in thundertree, secretly picked people's pockets with his invisible magic hand * He moved into the steeple of the wizard's tower making a roost * Using materials "borrowed" from the attic, he worked on crafting a Wand of Detect Magic to look for his rod shards Ick: 9 weeks * Ick officially moved into the Wizard's tower. He was able to establish a rapport with the ghost Tasha almost immediately. She allowed him full access to her lab. * One stormy night, Tasha gifted Ick an old deck of cards that belonged to her father, the Deck of Major Arcana. She did a reading for him and the results were dire: Magician, Moon, and Tower. * She then laughed, saying that if you don't draw the cards for yourself, the reading means nothing, warning that if he did do his own reading, the consequences could be dire. "No one knows whether the cards reflect reality, or reality reflects the cards..." * She laughed again at Ick's seriousness. "Hahah! Look at your face! You really believe in this, don’t you? Have fun, my friend." Øh: 7 weeks * Øh's lycanthropy has made him despondent and he seeks solitude in the woods, befriending forest animals. * One day, Ursus comes upon him sitting alone in a glade. Ursus notes his solitude and tries to confront Øh about his behavior as if he knows something. Øh flees through the woods, only to be clotheslined by a swift moving Ursus. He pulls a silver dagger and holds it to Øh, but does not strike. Instead he holds out his arm saying, "Give me your hand." Øh complies and Ursus presses the flat of the blade into Øh's palm, the silver searing the flesh. Øh recoils, looking confused, and Ursus holds up his own hand. "It is as I expected." Øh sees that Ursus also has a brand of the dagger scarred into his own flesh. * Ursus teaches Øh how daily doses of Belladonna will curb the lycanthropic side effects and brings materials for a small jail cell from the old barracks to Øh's shack, telling him he must lock himself up during the full moon. He promises to keep his secret if he complies. Seiveril: 5 weeks * Seiveril spent most of his free time establishing and upkeeping the Temple to Kord. * Around ten townsfolk, an equal mix of men and women, begin visiting the temple regularly * Seiveril also challenges folks at the tavern to arm wrestle to earn money for his church Yngvar: 6 weeks * Initially, in the time since rebuilding begun, Yngvar's mood has lifted and had you known him before, you'd say he was more like his old self. But after the blood moon, he grew more distant to those close. * One day, mid-conversation with a builder, he suddenly wanders off into the woods towards his cabin and does not return. Category:Seasons Category:The Quiet Year